Kent Nilsson
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Nynäshamn, SWE | career_start = 1976 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 64th overall | draft_year = 1976 | draft_team = Atlanta Flames | wha_draft = 11th overall | wha_draft_year = 1976 | wha_draft_team = Toronto Toros | played_for = Djurgårdens IF Winnipeg Jets Atlanta Flames Calgary Flames Minnesota North Stars Edmonton Oilers | image = Kentnilsson.jpg | image_size = 200px | nickname = Kenta Mr. Magic The Magic Man }} Kent Åke "Kenta" Nilsson (born August 31, 1956, in Nynäshamn, Sweden) is a retired professional ice hockey centre. Playing career Nilsson began his career in 1973–74, playing for Djurgårdens IF during his first of four seasons in Sweden. He then came to North America, and played for the Winnipeg Jets of the WHA beginning in 1977. He scored two consecutive 100-point seasons in the WHA; and his offensive production continued when the league merged with the NHL. He was claimed by the Atlanta Flames, and in his first season with the team he scored 93 points. The next season, 1980–81, Atlanta moved to Calgary; Nilsson scored 131 points, which is still the team record and he came third in NHL scoring. Nilsson played with the Flames until 1984–85 when he was traded to the Minnesota North Stars for a draft pick that the Flames used to draft Joe Nieuwendyk. Nilsson won his first and only Stanley Cup while playing with the Edmonton Oilers in 1987. He returned to Europe after that season, playing in Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, Austria and Norway. In 1988–89 he was named Player of the Year in Sweden. He returned to Edmonton for six games in 1995, which made him the last former Atlanta Flames player to play in the NHL. He then played briefly again in Europe until 1998. He is currently a scout for the Edmonton Oilers, operating out of Europe. His son, Robert Nilsson, is currently playing for the Edmonton Oilers. Awards *Won Lou Kaplan Trophy (WHA Rookie of the Year) (1978). *Won Paul Daneau Trophy (WHA Most Gentlemanly Player) (1979). *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1980, 1981). *Member of the Swedish World All-Star Team (1985, 1989, 1990). *1986–87 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *Named Swedish Player of the Year (1989). *Inducted into the IIHF Hall of Fame (2006). Records *Most points scored by a Swedish player in a single NHL season (131 in 1980–81) *Calgary Flames team record for points in a single season (131 in 1980–81) *Calgary Flames team record for assists in a single season (82 in 1980–81) *Calgary Flames team record for shorthanded goals in a single season (9 in 1983–84) Career statistics International play *Played for Sweden in the 1973 European Junior Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1974 European Junior Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1975 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1976 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1981 Canada Cup. *Played for Sweden in the 1984 Canada Cup. *Played for Sweden in the 1985 World Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1987 Canada Cup. *Played for Sweden in the 1989 World Ice Hockey Championships. *Played for Sweden in the 1990 World Ice Hockey Championships. International statistics External links * Category:Born in 1956 Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:AIK IF players Category:Atlanta Flames draft picks Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Stuttgart EC players Category:EC Graz players Category:Djurgårdens IF players Category:EHC Kloten players Category:Retired in 1997